Future Love
by Rose1990
Summary: Sequal to Till Death Due Us Part.  It's been three and a half years since Shane died and Mitchie can't seem to completely let go and it's messing with her head.  Can a new love help her move on?  Will she finally let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Future Love**

**It's been three and a half year since Shane died and their daughter was born.**

Mitchie hugs Shane's lifeless body and cries harder, "Goodbye my love," she whispered to him and petted his face.

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl," Mitchie smiles as they handed her to me.

"Hello Mia Grey, I'm your mommy," I told her and rocked her as her dark eyes looked back at me.

**Everyone has moved on with their lives except for Mitchie. **

Mitchie smiles sadly at a picture of Shane

**She has a hard time letting go.**

"Shane," Mitchie smiles as she sees him standing there. (Shane is an illusion)

**Her friends and family are worried about her. **

"I caught Mitchie talking to herself," Nate said to Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, you need to let go," Caitlyn begged. Mitchie walks out crying.

**Mitchie feels alone; like no one understands**

Mitchie and Shane are lying on the bed, "I miss you." A tear rolls down her face.

**What happens when she meets Derek. **

Shows Mia and Mitchie at the park.

"Hi, I'm Derek," he extends his hand.

"Mitchie," she shakes it.

**Mitchie is afraid she falling for him.**

Shows them on a date.

"He's an amazing guy," Mitchie tells Caitlyn.

"I think I'm falling for him," Mitchie tells Shane.

**Will this guy be the key for Mitchie to let go?**

Shows Mitchie spending time with Derek and Mia having a good time. Mitchie looks up and sees Shane standing alone.

She is faced with a decision.

**What will she choose? To stay in the past?**

"He's dead Mitchie," Jason yelled.

"I love you forever," Mitchie whispers to Shane.

"I can't let go," Mitchie cries.

**Or take a risk and fall in love again? **

"Marry me?" Derek knelt down. Mitchie looks shocked.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think? I will be adding a poll on who should play Derek in my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed the summary and ****jenizzleoffdachain and ****xdiddimix**** for the ideas. **

"Mitchie," I felt someone trying to shake me awake.

"What?" I opened my eyes to see Shane lying beside me smiling.

"You need to wake up," he said. He touched my cheek.

"No sleep," I mumbled and closed my eyes snuggling into my pillow. I felt him get up from bed and walk out of our bedroom. A few minutes later I felt two small wet lips on my face. I looked to see Mia, our three old daughter, jumping on the bed giving me a toothy grin.

"Wake up mommy," she said and continued to jump. I pulled her down by her legs and started to tickle her.

"Blame daddy," she said through her laughter.

Shane came in, "Thanks for snitching," he stuck his tongue at her then helped her off the bed.

Before he put her down, she kissed him, "Sorry daddy."

"Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute to dress you," he tickled her bum as she giggled and ran out.

"Good morning," Shane leaned down and kissed me, "Our appointment is soon," he patted my belly. We just found out that I was pregnant with our second child and we were happier than ever. It was a blessing for us. Shane came close to death a few years back to cancer but he fought his way for me and our daughter, who I was pregnant with. That only proves that love is the most powerful thing that can heal.

An hour later we were walking down the hall of the hospital. We bumped into Dr. Davis on our way to Dr. Zebber's office.

"Shane, Mitchie, it so great to see you," he smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Davis," Shane shook his hand with Mia in his arms.

"I'm Mia," she pointed to herself and gave Dr. Davis a big smile.

"Yes you are," Dr. Davis pinched her cheeks. "Shane I like to discuss with you later about tomorrow's concert."

Shane nodded, "No problem." Since Shane beat his cancer he became a spokesperson for the cancer foundation and often threw concerts, with hiss brothers, for the hospital patients. It was something they all looked forward to.

We walked into the familiar room for the first ultra sound and waited for the doctor to arrive. I heard a bag crinkle and saw that Shane was sneaking belly beans to Mia.

"Shane," I hissed, "What did I tell you?"

Shane hid the bag and raised his hands, "What?" he asked innocently and Mia laughed. She popped more candy in her mouth.

Doctor Zebber walked in, "Good Morning."

"Good morning," I replied. She smiled at Mia who smiled back.

"You are getting so big," she told Mia. Mia giggled. Dr. Zebber got the computer set up, "So are you ready?" I nodded yes and like the first time I squirmed as the cold gel touched my belly. Shane held my hand; he was excited to see our child. We looked at the monitor and I smiled.

"I'll leave you for a moment," She left. Shane kissed me. We looked over at Mia who looked confused.

"What is it peanut?" Shane asked. Peanut was her nickname since her ultra sound and it just stuck.

"I don't get it," she said, "What are we looking at?"

"Well," Shane said and pointed to a little blog on the screen, "You see this?" he asked. She nodded. "That is your little brother or sister." Mia's eyes lit up and widened. She always told us she wanted a sibling. She walked closer to the screen to get a better look.

After a couple of moments, she held up a red belly bean to the screen she had in her hand, "Why does it look like a jelly bean?" she asked. Shane and I laughed at her and she laughed because of us. Like father like daughter, I thought. She came and hugged us. My life was prefect; I had a loving husband and children. I couldn't ask for anything more.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I was woken up by my alarm clock. I looked around my dark bedroom; I was alone. It was just a dream and I sighed sadly. It felt so real and I believed for a minute that I was living out a nightmare and that dream was my reality like all my other dreams I've had. Oh, how I wished that were true. It's almost been three years since Shane lost his battle to cancer and I missed him like crazy. It was still all surreal to me

I dragged myself out of bed and down to the kitchen and turned the kettle on for my morning tea. Soon I heard tiny footsteps run down the staircase. Mia came in wearing her pink night gown with a smile on her face and I picked her up. She reminded me of Shane so much. She had his beautiful eyes and curly hair. She even had his personality; she loved to joke around and had a passion for music. On the other hand, I hadn't sung or played my music since Shane. That part of me died the day he died.

"Good morning mommy," she said and hugged me.

"Good morning peanut," I kissed her, "Are you hungry?" She nodded her head yes. I placed her in her seat at the table and make pancakes, her favourite like her father.

I placed the plate in front of her and she gobbled it down. "Finish mommy," she held up her plate to show she finished her pancake.

"Good girl," I helped her out of her chair and she ran off to watch her morning cartoons. I cleared the table and started to wash the dishes when I heard a familiar voice.

"Pancakes, my favourite," I smiled; I could never forget that voice.

"You're late, you missed breakfast," I turned around and smiled at the person.

Behind me stood Shane, "Sorry," he said.

I hugged him, "I've missed you," I looked him in his eyes and felt as if I melt.

Some people would think I had gone crazy by the fact I illusion ate my husband. It seemed all real to me, his voice, his touch, to hear him. Though deep down I knew it was all in my head, it made me stay sane for this long and was something I looked forward to everyday. People may think it's wrong and would strongly suggest to get help; but truth be told I don't see anything wrong with it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think. I'm looking for at least 5. **

**Just wanted to let you know there is a poll on my profile. Who should play Mitchie's love interest? I was a bit disappointed to see only 8 people so far voted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Thank You all who had review. Sorry I had replied yet but I will. I've been getting ready for school.**

**Mitchie POV**

I pulled away from our hug and smiled, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," I asked him and by a while I meant yesterday.

"I didn't go anywhere. I've always been with you," he gave me a loving smile.

I nodded sadly. "Well the important part is that you are here now," I told him. I held his hand and he looked at my finger where I still wore my wedding band.

"I see you are still wearing it," he said. I held my hand protectedly against my chest.

"Ya, I hadn't had the courage to take it off. I feel it's the only thing I have to remind me of our love."

"Not true," he/my head said.

Mia came in running and hugged my leg, "Mommy, mommy. Bugs bunny is on, come watch." She tugged on me leg.

"I'll be there in a minute. Let me finish cleaning, okay?" She nodded and returned to the living room. I looked on and felt Shane touch my shoulder from behind.

"You have something more," he reminded me, "Mia." I wiped the tears I hadn't noticed were falling.

"She like you in so many ways. Every time I look at her I see you and it breaks my heart more that you aren't here to get to know her; to be her father," I turned and faced him, "And sometime it hurts me to look at her," I cried silently because I didn't want Mia to hear me cry. "I'm a bad mother," I sat in a chair and placed my head in my hands ashamed.

"No, you're not," I heard, "You are the best mother you can be to her. Don't ever doubt yourself. She's happy and loves you like you love her. You are doing such an amazing job with her," I looked up into his eyes; he always knew what to say to make it alright.

"I'm glad you're here with me," I said and held his hand; he smiled. I hadn't noticed that someone walked into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking too," I looked up and saw Nate by the entrance.

"No one," I answered and wiped my nose. I got up to pour myself a cup of tea.

**Nate POV**

I decided to stop by Mitchie's on my way to the recording studio to say good morning. I knocked and heard little stomps before the door opened.

Mia's eyes lit up, "Uncle Nate," she jumped on me and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Good morning Peanut," I laughed as I felt her lips on my cheek. I carried her inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching cartoons," she led me to the television and where she was sitting.

"Where's mom?" I asked her.

She pointed to the kitchen, "Washing dishes."

"Okay," I got up and rubbed her head, "Be good or else," I warned her. She laughed. She always made fun of me for being the 'serious' one like Shane did.

I walked closer to the kitchen and heard Mitchie talking, "I'm glad you are here with me," she sounded like she was crying. I saw her at the kitchen table. She looked at if she was staring into someone's face.

'Not again,' I thought to myself and sighed sadly.

This wasn't the first time I had caught her talking to "Shane." Truth be told, Jason and Caitlyn had caught her too a few times, but we never said anything to her hoping that it was a phase. But this had been going on since Shane left us. We would ask who she was talking to, and she would deny it. I was worried for her; this wasn't healthy. Mitchie hadn't been the same since Shane died; she became more distance and lost her passion, her glow, her personality. She seemed dead almost. She has been stuck in the past, unable to move on. Of course I missed my brother, but I had made peace with it long ago and moved on with my life, alongside Caitlyn, who I married last year, and Jason. This was hurting all of us not just her.

"Who are you talking too?" I interrupted her. She saw me and wiped her face.

"No one," she got up and quickly looked away. I moved more into the kitchen and saw she was twisting her wedding band around nervously. I sighed.

"Do you want coffee?" she offered.

"No thanks. I was on my way to the studio and thought I would drop by and say hi," I replied.

Oh, I see," I sat across the table from her and she sipped her tea. Mia came in and sat on my lap.

"Uncle Nate? Can I come with you?" she asked. I smiled at the child. Mia loved music and I sometimes brought her with me to the studio. Mia in a studio was like a child at Disneyland.

"Maybe another day. I have meeting today," I told her. Her face dropped.

"Maybe we will go to the beach today," Mitchie said to Mia. Mia's face perked up and she nodded yes.

Later that night I was lying in bed thinking about Mitchie.

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlyn asked and laid in bed with me.

"I went to see Mitchie this morning," I told her, "and I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked even though she had a good idea why.

"I found her talking to "Shane" again," I placed air quotes around his name.

"Oh," Caitlyn said and stared at the ceiling in thought too. She was the first one to witness Mitchie shortly after the funeral.

"This can't go on any longer; we need to get her help," I ran my hands through my hair, "I'm afraid if we ignore what is really happening we are going to lose her. We need to confront her." We have had many conversations about this but this time I truly meant it. Enough was enough.

"What exactly are we suppose to do, force her not to see Shane anymore," Caitlyn said, "Mitchie will pull away from us if we do that." She was right, maybe that was why we didn't do anything before, because we were afraid Mitchie won't forgive us and do God knows what. But Mitchie needed us, we were her family.

"But this isn't fair to her, to us, my brother's memory and especially Mia. Mia already lost one parent; she doesn't need to lose another," I pleaded. Caitlyn nodded and I saw she looked very worried. I saw tears in her eyes and I felt bad for her and I hugged her.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," I told her.

"I just want my best friend back," she said. I wiped her tears.

"We all do," I reassured her. Soon she fell asleep in my arms from crying. I just held her.

'Everything will work out in the end,' thought to myself, 'Right?'

**Please Review! At lease five please. Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen. **

**Next chapter I will introduce the new character so you all have about another day to head over to my profile and vote. So far I have received 11 votes which is kind of discouraging consider this story has had almost 200 hits. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock.**

** Sorry I hadn't updated in a few days. I will reply to your reviews. **

**Mitchie POV **

The next day Nate and Caitlyn had invited Mia and I over for lunch. I looked at myself in the mirror and held a light green shirt up contemplating on what to wear.

"You know, I prefer you without a shirt," I heard behind me. I gazed in the mirror and saw Shane sitting on the bed.

I smiled and put on the shirt before I turned around, "Sorry to disappoint," I teased and he pouted.

"Then I'm glad to picked that one," he walked closer to me.

"I know, its your favourite colour," I said and placed a necklace with a heart shaped charm Shane had given me for my birthday one year around my neck, "Prefect."

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned against his chest. We stood there in front of the mirror and swayed side to side. I felt like my old self when I was with him oppose to what was real. I thought back when this all started.

**Flashback **

It had been six months since Shane died and I visited his grave.

I stood over his grave with roses, "I wish that you could come to me so I know you are alright. I love you and we miss you so much."

I patted my very pregnant belly, as I was due in about three weeks, and laid the freshly picked roses. I then went to the lake at Camp Rock. It was the first time I had gone since the funeral.

I sat in a canoe and listened to the silence around me. I thought about my child and the fact it had been six months since it happened. I thought about the good times I had with Shane. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone behind me. I turned expecting to see Brown or another camp consoler, but it wasn't. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Did you miss me?" the person asked with a smile.

"Shane," I said in disbelief. 'This can't be,' I thought. Next thing I knew, he was sitting across from me.

"What's wrong Mitch, you look like you saw a ghost," he joked.

"How?...You're dead," I stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'm still dead. I'm not real; it's all in your head," Shane explained.

"Great now, I'm going crazy."

Shane laughed, "Well, I always said you were my crazy lady."

I didn't say anything because I was too lost in his eyes. It seemed like a life time since I stared in them.

"It's been too long Mitch," he said sincerely and as if he read my mind.

"It has," I agreed. I gasped as his hand touched my swollen jelly. It felt so real; he seemed so real. I placed my hand over his.

"So how is my peanut doing?" he asked.

I smiled, "Mia is doing great."

He looked at me with a huge grin, "We're having a daughter?"

I started to cry a bit because I knew he always wanted a daddy's little girl to spoil. I nodded my head yes.

"Well in that case," he pointed to my belly, "you are not allowed to date till you are thirty," he joked

I laughed and felt him behind me wrapping his arms around me. We were silent for a while before I eventually spoke, "I miss you."

"Me too," he kissed my temple.

I started to choke up, "I still can't believe you're gone."

"I never left remember," I felt him pull away.

I grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave."

He touched my face, "I'm not leaving as long as you need me."

I smiled. I hadn't felt so happy and safe in months. Although I knew it was all in my head I never wanted it to end.

**End of Flashback**

I so deep in my day dream I didn't notice that Shane disappeared and Mia walked in on me swaying. She stood beside me and hugged my leg which got my attention.

"All ready," she said. She was wearing a bird shirt Jason had bought her and I picked her up and gave her a kiss.

She played with my shirt collar, "I like your shirt mommy." I laughed at her comment and walked out. I was in a good mood today but little did I know that was going to change very quickly.

We walked to Nate and Caitlyn's because it was a beautiful day and they didn't live far. I knock on their door and Jason answered. 'Why was Jason answering the door?' I asked myself but brushed off the thought.

"Uncle Jason," Mia jumped into his arms. He flipped her over and held her by her feet while she giggled. Jason was Mia's favourite uncle and best friend. I got to say, that he was great with her and had always been by her side since she was born.

I followed them inside the house and sniffed the air smelling nothing. 'Maybe we are going out for lunch.'

Jason placed Mia down on her feet, "Pea, why don't you go up stair and play with Uncle Nate's piano." Mia eyes lit up and she bolted up the stair. I looked at Jason confused, Nate hated when people touched his instruments. When Mia left Jason looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked but he didn't answer.

Instead he signaled me to follow him to the living room. We past the kitchen and I saw the table wasn't set for anything. I asked again, "What's going on?" and still Jason never replied.

We entered the living room and I saw that Nate and Caitlyn were sitting there like they were waiting for us. Nate just stared at me with a serious look, meanwhile Caitlyn avoided any eye contact with me; she seemed sad. Jason stood by the entrance we came through and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"You tell us," Nate replied. I looked at him confused, "What's happening to you Mitchie?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said in total confusion.

"Take a seat," Nate offered and I sat across from him and Caitlyn and noticed tears in her eyes.

"We called you over because we have something important to discuss with you," he said.

"And what's that."

"We know about "Shane"", he said. What did he mean they knew?

I looked at Nate and shook my head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"We know you see him and talk to him. We've all caught you so don't deny it," Nate explained.

"Well I don't so end of discussion," I got up to leave but Jason blocked my path.

"Sit down," Jason said but I didn't move, "NOW," he said forcefully which startled me because Jason was never the forceful type. I sat.

"This had been going on for too long," Nate continued. I was going to deny it but I figured it was no use. My secret was out. "We've been talking…"

"Oh so now you guys are talking behind my back," I said with attitude.

"We think you need to get help and talk to someone," Nate finished as if I never interrupted him. Great they think I had gone crazy. I shook my head no at the idea. Nate sighed.

"It's not healthy Mitchie," Jason stepped in, "And it needs to stop now. Think about Mia."

"Don't bring my daughter into this," I yelled. Thank God Mia was upstairs playing that piano so she couldn't here us, "I'm fine; I'm not sick and I'm definitely not crazy. Plus, I see nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong?" Nate was getting angry, "For crying out loud Mitchie, its almost been four years. HE'S DEAD!"

Jason knelt in front of me he was calmer, "Think about Mia. She doesn't need to lose another parent. Think about what she needs," He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Shane wouldn't want this." I was beyond angry at them trying to make me feel guilty by using the Shane card.

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT? WHAT ABOUT WHAT I NEED?" I yelled. I didn't mean to sound selfish but it was true. Why for once couldn't it just be about me and my happiness? Jason looked me.

"Mitchie you need to let go, move on," Jason said. I looked at my friends in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I felt so betrayed. How could they sit there and try me to force me to forget about my love.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn spoke for the first time in this conversation, "Please I need my best friend back," she pleaded.

"I didn't go anywhere," I told her.

"To you, you didn't. But I feel I lost you," she said.

"I'm still Mitchie," I said.

"But for how long," Nate said, "Mitchie this is serious. You need to let go of the past or it will kill you. I don't want to lose a sister."

I had heard enough and got up pushing my way passed Jason.

"Mia," I called up the stair, "Come on, we're leaving."

"Mitchie, don't do this. Let us help you," Caitlyn said. They could tell me what I wanted and what was best for me. It was my life not theirs. I ignored her and helped Mia with her shoes.

I opened the door and let Mia out. I was on my way out, "Mitchie please, Shane wouldn't want this," Nate called out. I froze and faced them.

"Shane wanted me to be happy no matter what," I said with tears, "And damn it I am happy. He makes me happy." With that I slammed the door in their faces.

**Jason POV **

"Well that went well," I said under my breath after Mitchie left. I looked over and Nate was comforting Caitlyn who was crying.

"You said everything was going to be alright," Caitlyn cried to Nate. I felt sorry for her.

Nate hugged her, "It will. I promise," Nate looked at me with worried eyes.

"I need some fresh air," Caitlyn said and went outside. Once she was out of earshot I turned to my brother.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Nate shrugged his shoulder and sighed, "I really don't know at this point. Mitchie needs to want the help. I guess until that happens we can't do anything."

"We just can't give up," I said, "We promise Shane we would keep her safe."

Nate nodded, "I know. I can't help but feel we failed him."

I looked at a picture of Shane that hung on the wall praying Mitchie would come to her senses.

**Mitchie POV **

I was still upset about what happened but didn't want to go home so I took Mia to the park so she could play while I thought through some things. I sat on a bench and watched Mia run to the playground.

I sat there and placed my head in my hands. I shook as I sobbed. I had no one left, I had never felt so alone. Although I felt bad about how I treated them, I felt they kind of deserved it. They can't control my life; I wasn't little anymore, I was capable of making my own choices and this was what I wanted. I took out a picture of me and Shane I carried with me. It was taken during the night he proposed. We looked so happy; it was hard to believe I was ever that happy.

"I wish you were really here," I whispered to the picture and touched his smiling face. I didn't know how long I was looking down because when I looked up to watch Mia I didn't see her at the play structure. I looked behind me at the swings but she wasn't there either.

I started to panic and ran around, "MIA," I called out but still didn't see her. How could I have let this happen? I thought and continued my search.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the chapter. **

**SO Camp Rock 2 Premiered last night. I loved it. What was your favourite scene and song?**

**Mine was the last bit of the movie at the campfire. THIS IS OUR SONG. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLIAMER: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Sorry I have not updated in so long. School is crazy. I am literally in school from 8 am -10 pm plus night school. I'll try to write more. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**POLL RESULTS: Derek will be played by Sterling Knight. **

**Mitchie POV**

"Mia," I yelled out as I continued to run around the park.

Tears were starting to build up and I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. Where is she? How could I have let this happen? I hated myself at that moment. I was so caught up with myself, I had forgotten my own daughter. People were staring as if I was a crazy person but I didn't care because I was more concerned about Mia. I hurried along the park path until I saw a girl by a hotdog stand, with a man, who looked like Mia.

"Mia," I called out.

"Hi mommy," Mia waved.

I picked her up, "You scared me to death. Why did you run off without telling me?" I asked her.

"I was hungry," she answered. How could I have forgotten to feed Mia; she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Once again I was too caught up with myself. I was officially the worst mother.

"I saw her wondering around and looked lost," the stranger told me, who I forgot was standing right there, "She told me she was hungry, so I was going to buying her a hotdog to eat then was going to find her parents." This guy looked to be my ages probably a year or two older, had blond hair and blue eyes. I held Mia closer for protection.

"You are you?' I asked.

"How rude of me. My name is Derek Burton," he extended his hand out.

"Mitchie Torres Grey," I shook his hand, "and this is Mia my daughter." Mia flashed him smile.

"Well, you have a smart and beautiful daughter," he complemented. Mia blushed.

"Thank You," I said, "She is smart for her age. I sometimes forget she is only three years old." Derek chuckled.

Mia tugged me and said, "Mommy, I'm still hungry." I could hear her stomach growl. Derek handed Mia her hotdog and she chucked it down. I was going for my wallet to pay but he stopped me and handed me a hotdog too.

"Don't. It's on me."

I can't do that. We have probably disrupted you enough," I countered argued him.

"No, I don't mind at all. You can owe me some other time if you want and I don't mind the company," he smiled at me. I bit my hotdog and hadn't realized I too was starving. The three of us walked around for a bit to the play structure. Me and Derek sat while Mia ran to the swings.

"So you live around here?" I asked Derek.

He nodded, "Yeah, just moved back from Los Angelus. It just wasn't for me. My parents live in the neighborhood so I thought I'd come back."

"That's nice," I replied. I fell silent my mind still on today's events.

"Your quiet. Something on your mind?" he asked.

"It has been a long day," I sighed stressed and twisted my ring.

"You married?" he asked referring to the ring.

"It's complicated," I sighed sadly and looked down at my hands. He just nodded his head and I was glad he didn't ask more about it.

"So what do you do?" he asked changing the subject which I was also thankful for.

"My mother owns a restaurant not far from here, Torres Delights."

"As a cook?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "A lot of the time," I added, "I also do some waitressing there."

"Well then, I may just have to stop by sometime."

"You should the food is amazing and I'm not just saying that because I work there," I told him and he chuckled.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a mechanic," he answered, "Always had a thing for cars. I hope someday to open up my own garage; I've always wanted to do that."

"You definitely should go for it," I told him.

After awhile Mia was getting tired and I saw that it was nearing her nap time. "Mia, it's time to go," I called out and she ran to me. She instantly rest her head on my shoulder when I picked her up.

I turned to Derek, "It was nice to meet you Derek."

"Me too. I'll see you around," he said.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked.

"You owe me for that hotdog," he smirked and I walked away with a half Mia.

By the time I got home Mia was fully asleep in my arms. After I laid her down in her bed I walked downstairs and saw I had a message on the answering machine.

**BEEP**

"Mitchie, it's Jason. Please called me; I'm really worried about you, we all are. I know you are hurting and miss him, trust me we all do. But he wouldn't want this for you," I closed my eyes fighting back tears, "We miss you Mitchie; we want the old Mitchie back. We just want to help you because we love you," I heard him sigh sadly, "Please think about it," and with that he hung up.

I quickly deleted the message and ran to my room and laid down, letting the tears follow. I was emotionally exhausted with all this because I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhausted deeply trying to calm down. I felt a hand wipe a tear off my cheek and opened my eyes to see Shane lying beside me on my bed. He continued to caress my cheek and comforted me.

"Shhhh… don't cry. I hate to see you hurt," he said in a soft voice.

I sniffed, "I can't help it, I feel so alone. I miss you more than ever," I whispered and leaned into his touch more not wanting him to stop. "They know," I told him and he just nodded and listened. "They want to take you away from me. But I don't want you to go away because I need you. Please don't go. They don't know what I needed. What makes me happy."

He kissed my forehead and I held onto him for dear life. "Do you remember how I promised you that I wouldn't leave you as long as you need me?"

I nodded.

"I meant it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," I said, "Because you are the only thing I have. We held hand and I eventually fell asleep.

A few days later I was getting Mia ready who was very quiet for the last few days. Nate called and told me he was taking Mia while I worked. It was awkward to say the least as it was the first time we had spoken to each other since the meeting and he seemed distant. I felt sad when I heard Caitlyn in the background asking Nate for the phone so she could talk to me but Nate hung up probably hoping I didn't hear that. I missed talking to her but I wasn't ready to face her or them for that matter. Soon the doorbell rang and answered to Nate.

"Good morning," he mumbled and made his way in.

"Good morning," I said awkwardly. Nate was avoiding eye contract with me as we stood around silently waiting for Mia. I was going to say something to break the tension but Mia came.

"Uncle Nate," she ram to him and jumped into his arms hugging him resulting in Nate almost losing his balance. He hugged her back and gave a light hearted laugh.

She slowly came to me and just hugged me, no kiss which I found weird, "Bye bye mommy," She too was a bit distant lately and couldn't help but feel slightly jealousy by the way she welcomed Nate.

But I tried to put on a happy smile for her, "Be good."

Mia grabbed Nate's hand and they left, "Lets go," she said exciting dragging Nate out the door. I sighed and started to get myself ready for work.

**Nate POV **

Once I got Mia buckled in the backseat of the car I drove off heading to the studio. I looked at her in the rearview mirror and she was staring out her window. She looked so innocent and I would protect her from anything and anyone including Mitchie. That may sound harsh, but Mia didn't deserve this, she needed someone to focus on her not lose another parent and I hope it wouldn't have to come down to that. I continued to watch her as she didn't say a word since we got in the car.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

She looked at me with an unsure look on her face, "Can I ask you something Uncle Nate?"

"Anything."

"Does mommy want me?" she asked me worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at her confused. Where was this coming from? I pulled over, "What do you mean?"

"One minute mommy is happy then sad and when she looks at me she looks like she is going to cry. I heard her a few days ago saying how she was lonely and didn't have anyone. She sounded like she was talking to someone telling them not to go because she was happy when they were around. Don't I make her happy?"

I close my eyes and breathed in deep. I was afraid something like this was eventually going to happen but I hoped not.

"You did nothing wrong okay?" she nodded at me sadly. "Your mommy is so proud of you and you make her happy all the time. She tells me. She loves you like I do. Don't you ever doubt that okay?" I said seriously. I felt sad, angry; I felt like yelling because I couldn't believe she thought it was her fault.

"Okay," she whispered and continued to look out her window.

"You know me, Caitlyn and Jason love you?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "I love you too."

I turned and continued to drive on. We arrived at the studio and Jason was waiting outside. I helped her out and she went over to hug Jason.

"Guess what?" she asked him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I saw a green bird fly by," she said excitedly.

"I'm so jealous. I didn't see any today," he pouted.

"Don't be sad, she hugged him and he smiled. Mia hated to make people sad which was why she was worried about her mother.

"Can I play with the drums?" she asked, "Please?" she begged dragging out the please.

"I hope so. I need a drummer," Jason said.

"You're the best," before Jason could put her down she hugged him again but this was different. I heard her say to Jason, "I love you Uncle Jay." Her voice was soft.

"I love you too, you know that," Jason looked at me confused about the sudden change of mood. Mia ran inside leaving me with Jason.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"She knows something is up with Mitchie. She overheard Mitchie and thinks she is making Mitchie sad," I explained. Jason let of a breath of air and shook his head.

"I thought I could protect her from this," I said.

"And we are," Jason said, "We are doing our jobs. We promised to treat her as our own. Remember?" I did remember. We had the pact with Shane before he died.

"I just pray Mitchie comes to her senses soon because it's hurting Mia and she is hurting herself," I commented.

"I hope so too," Jason agreed, "But sadly right now it's Mitchie's decision and all we can do is be here for Mia." I nodded my head and we entered the studio to the sounds of Mia playing the drums.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**MITCHIE POV**

After Mia left I got ready and left for work.

"Good morning honey," my mother Connie greeted when I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I said back and dropped my purse, "So what do you want me to start off with?"

"You can start peeling the potatoes for lunch," I nodded and started to peel. It was quiet and my mother sensed something wrong, "Is everything okay?".

I was debating what to say, to tell her or not afraid she was going to judge me, "No everything is fine.". My mother nodded and went back to work.

A few hours later, the lunch crowd was beginning to come in. I grabbed an apron and pad to start taking orders.

"Welcome to Connie's. May I take your order?" I asked without looking at the customer.

"Well this place was recommended by a pretty lady in a park. So what would you recommend to order?" I looked up and saw the customer was Derek.

"Hello Mitchie," he said and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I'll be seeing you soon," he smiled. I'll admit he had a nice smile.

"You did," I smiled.

"So what's good?" he asked opening up the menu. I sat next to him.

"Well, the omelets are good and the chili is great. But my mother is famous for her Torres burgers."

"Okay then I'll order two. One for me and one f

or you...if you like to join me."

"Well I'd like too if I could. But I'm working," I caught sight of my mother who was close enough to hear who nodded her head to signal to me to say yes. My mother wanted me to start dating again and even tried to set me up a couple of times. "But I can take a break," I placed the note pad in the apron and took a seat.

"Great," Derek said and another waitress came be and took our orders two burgers and two fries.

"How's Mia doing?" he asked as we waited.

"She's good. Full of energy," I replied.

Derek smiled, "I bet."

"She's a good kid and I am not saying that just because she's my kid," I started to ramble on, something I did when I got nervous.

"I know," Derek laughed, "So I'm guessing she's with her father, right?"

I looked at my wedding ring and shook my head, "No, he's not here actually," I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were together," he pointed to my finger.

"We aren't divorced or anything," he looked at me confused, "he died before Mia was born," I explained.

"Oh," Derek said a bit guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "His name was Shane and he died from cancer, if you wanted to know."

Our food came a few minutes later and our conversation changed quickly. He told me stories and cracked jokes and I actually was laughing and smiling; I was having a good time. After our burgers were finished Derek was about to leave but turned to me, "I was wondering if you wanted to have a friendly dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh," I said, "Sure why not. I can show you around if you want?"

"I would like that," he answered, "Can I have you number?"

I wrote mine while he wrote his and we exchanged them and I watched him leave before I went back to the kitchen to my mother cleaning.

"He seems like a nice guy," she commented obvious wanting to know more.

"He is. His name is Derek, he moved here from Los Angelus. We met at the park the other day"

"Are you going to see him more?" she asked hopefully.

"We are going on a friendly dinner tomorrow so I can show him around town," I said blushing slight.

My mother smiled and nodded in approval, "It was a nice sight."

I looked at her confused, "What was?"

"Your smile. I miss it," she said.

"It felt good to smile again for real," I told her truthfully and left to pick up Mia.

I drove to Nate's and Caitlyn's house slightly nervous. I barely said anything to them and they didn't say anything to me even though Caitlyn looked that she wanted to. Even though I still disagreed with them, I missed them and felt alone.

Later that night, I noticed Mia was still quiet as I got her ready for bed, "Are you okay peanut?"

She nodded but I knew she was lying, "Tell me."

"Do you love me?" she mumbled.

"Of course I do, you know that," I answered with shock evident in my voice.

"Then why are you always sad. I saw you crying. Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You make me so happy. I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change that, okay?" Mia nodded and gave me a big hug before going to sleep.

I went to my room and felt bad; was I that oblivious? Even to my own child? I ran my hands through my hair. Have I become that distant from everyone? I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"She think I don't love her," I told him, "Am I that self absorb?"

"She knows you love her. She just doubts it like most people do," Shane told me.

I leaned into him and his arms wrapped around my shoulder, "Get some sleep love," he whispered and I fell asleep. That night I thought about everything from the confrontation to Mia. As much as I hate to this, I decided to go talk to a therapist like my friends suggested.

The next afternoon, I went to a therapist's office and was extremely nervous for some reason. I had never done anything like this before and didn't know what to expect. I was fidgeting around in my seat waiting to be called.

"Mitchie Torres Grey, hello my name is Dr. Copper," I lady with a blond bob said with a smile, "Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

I walked in and looked around her office. It was very professional which the cases of books lined up, plants, and degrees lined up on the walls.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"No thank you."

Dr. Copper led me to a sofa to sit down and situated herself across from me. It was silent except for the tick tock of the clock counting down the hour. As I sat there, I felt like I was under a microscope with this lady staring at me as if she was studying me.

"You can relax," she said.

"Sorry, I never done anything like this before," I admitted.

"Don't worry. The first time is always the hardest," she assured me, "So tell me about your self."

"Well I'm Mitchie Torres Grey. I was born and grew up here in New Jersey. I got married about four years ago but not anymore and have an amazing little girl Mia."

"I see," I watched her write some notes down, "You said you are not married anymore?"

I looked down, "Yes. It probably the main reason I am sitting here. His name was Shane, he was the love of my life but was taken away form me."

"How?"

I paused for a moment, "Cancer, three years ago. And I haven't been able to get over it." I felt tear coming on and Dr. Copper passed me a tissue.

"How did you meet him?" she asked. Then I told her about my music, Camp Rock, the canoe rides, everything. Just thinking about the memories made me cry more.

"You will probably think I am crazy?" I said wiping my nose.

'Why would I think that?"

"Soon after he died, I started to see him," I expected to see her give me a funny look but she didn't, "I still do. And I haven't realized till now that it does only affect me but my friends and family especially my daughter."

'What happened?" I then told her about the argument and my conversation with Mia last night. I needed more tissues.

I watched her adjust her glasses, "Mitchie, I think you are still in denial and in order to move on you need to come to acceptance of what happened."

"I know, but what if I don't want to. I don't want to forget him; I don't want to throw everything away I had with him."

"I know it's tough but it will take time to move on. But I am here to help you. You are not alone," Dr. Copper said.

After the session I found myself in front of Shane's grave. I placed some flowers in front of his stone. I sat and closed my eyes taking everything in as I listened to the breeze and felt it in my hair and brush my skin leaving goose bumps. I am not sure how long I was out there, minutes, hours until I heard footsteps stop behind me. I turned around to see Jason standing there holding flowers. I wasn't surprised to see him there because he often visited Shane with flowers.

"Hey," I said with a scratchy voice and assumed my eyes were still red from crying.

Jason knelt beside me, "You okay? Why are you crying?"

I broke down, "I'm such I mess," I placed my face in my hands. I felt him hug me trying to comfort me, "I'm losing everyone even Mia."

"We are still here and always will be here for you," Jason said, "Don't say that, okay?" I nodded.

"Where is Mia?" Jason asked.

"At my mothers," I answered.

"Why?"

"I spoke to a therapist today," I told him.

"Oh," Jason said surprised, "I wish you would have told us, we would have come with you."

"It was something I had to do alone," I told him.

"So how did it go?"

"It was hard to talk about it. She said I was still in denial," Jason listened rubbing my back.

"It's hard I know but there is a time when you are going to be alright, when it won't hurt anymore," Jason said.

"I guess I'm just no ready to let go yet," Jason hugged me and got up. He stretched out his hand and helped me up. We started to walk back to our cars.

"Do you want to come to Nate's for dinner?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I can't. I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"With who?" Jason teased bumping me. I giggled Jason came be such a girl sometimes.

"A guy named Derek," Jason smiled at that, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its good to see you out and about," We reached our cars and we hugged once again, "Caitlyn misses you. You should come by,"

I nodded, "Okay."

"And I bet she will love to know what you are doing tonight," he teased again wiggling his eyebrows.

I gave him a playful punch in the arm, "Ow," he said pretending to be hurt.

"I promise I will call tomorrow," I said.

"With details, I hope," Jason said and I laughed.

Jason helped me in my car and watched me drive off. I was glad everything was starting to be okay with my friends. But overall, today was a real eye opener and crappy day and just hoped that tonight's date would get my mind off of everything.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Than you for all who reviewed. Sorry I have not replied back but I will. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Mitchie POV **

**Chapter 5 **

I got home and started to roam around in my closet for something to wear. I found a simple casual black dress and started to undress.

"God, you're beautiful," I jumped and covered myself immediately with a blanket. Shane stood leaning against the bedroom door smirking.

"Don't you mind?" I asked.

"No," he answered. I brought the blanket closer to me and blushed, "It's funny how sub conscious you are, even when nobody is here."

"Well I don't consider you a nobody," I told him and turned away from him to dress.

When I finished dressing, I turned to him and his face lit up, "You are breathing taking."

"Oh stop," I said blushing and a bit sad. Shane would compliant me often on how beautiful I was.

"It's true. And this Derek guy is lucky," he said with a hint of jealousy.

"We are just friends," I told Shane putting on my shoes.

"I know, but it good to see you out and about," he said sincerely.

About twenty minutes later the door bell rang. I answered to see Derek also somewhat casually dressed; he looked very nice and I somehow got nervous with what I was wearing. It almost felt like this was my first "date."

"Hey," I said letting him in, "You look great."

"You looking beautiful," he replied. He looked around my house, "You have a beautiful home."

'Thank you," I said, "So where do you want to have dinner?"

"There is a new restaurant that opened I thought you'd like to check out."

"Sure," I smiled at him when he opened the door for me; he smiled back.

The restaurant he took me too wasn't anything fancy and the food was great. Derek ordered a pasta dish while I order the salmon. We talked about nothing in particular and before I knew it, dinner was over. After we paid we started to walk along the boardwalk as I show him different things and told him childhood stories. It wasn't until we stopped at the park when I became quiet. I had not come back to this particular park in years because it was somewhere me and Shane came to be alone and had many dates.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ya. Lots of memories here," I told him.

"Of your husband?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered and laughed at one particular memory.

"What's so funny?"

We sat on a nearby bench, "One time when we were teenagers, he had an idea to pretend to run away to get me to rebel a little. I snuck out and we came here and laid on the grass and stargazed holding each other. It was so romantic to me. This was our other place."

"Other place?" he asked.

"Our place is sitting in a canoe on a lake at a place called Camp Rock. That is where we met. I was about 15 and really wanted to go there so I went only because my mom got a kitchen job there. It was the only way I could afford to go. I remember being in heaven; it was my paradise. The camp owner Brown, was Shane's uncle. Shane was sent there as an instructor as a punishment I guess. He was apart of a band called Connect Three and was a total jerk at first," I laughed. "I was helping my mother in the kitchen and he came in acting like a total diva. I had flour on my face because I didn't want anyone to know that I was apart of kitchen help. I told him he was a total jerk and he was shocked. On my way to class I saw him sitting by the dock playing his guitar. I mentioned it sounded different from his usual stuff. He told me how unhappy he was; his label had created his image to what they thought would sell; it wasn't him. He got inspired because he sang to me a new song he wrote, Gotta Find You, which turned out to be our song when we got together. It was the most beautiful thing I heard. He said he heard someone sing that reminded him of the music he like and referred to her as "the girl with the voice" and he was looking for her," I smiled as if I was reliving that summer, "Sorry if I am boring you," I told him.

"Not at all, please continue," he said.

"I felt like I could be myself around him," I got right back in, "We took canoe rides out on the lake," I laughed, "and had not clue how to row a canoe so we would just go in circles and circles. That was our thing," Derek smiled at me, "But I lied to the camp and created an image for myself because I didn't want people to know that I was the cooks daughter."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Everyone had money and talent. I just wanted to fit in because I exactly wasn't the popular one in school. My secret was revealed and he got mad and thought I was using him. Then at Final Jam, an event that the camp holds I was banned from performing with my friend Caitlyn; but that didn't stop us. It was my first time performing on stage; I was so nervous and shy, yet excited to show people my songs afraid to be judged, but somehow found the confidence. So I sang my song "This is me" and half way through I was interrupted by Shane singing "Gotta Find You," in harmony with my song. It was the perfect fit, the rhythm, the beat, everything just fit. It was then we both realized that I was "the girl with the voice" the one he spent all summer looking for. And since then we were crazy about each other," I finished.

"Wow, what a story," Derek said, "So you sing," he said after a few moments, "I would love to hear you sometime."

"I don't sing anymore, not since he died."

"But you love it."

"I do, but haven't got the courage to start again," I told him.

Derek nodded his head to show he understood and stood up and held out his hand. I took it and we continued to walk more around town before he drove me home.

"Well thank you for tonight," I told him when he walked me to my doorstep.

"Thank you for the company," he replied.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he leaned in as I did; I got scared and went for a last minute hug instead.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Understood," he said. I started to unlocked my door, "Is it okay if we do this again?" he asked me.

"Sure, I had a great time tonight." He smiled.

"Tell Mia I said hello," he said.

"I will. She at my mothers and should be here soon." He waited till I was inside before he left. When I got inside, I leaned against the door and thought about the almost kiss.

'What are you doing Mitchie?' I asked myself. I looked a the picture of Shane that was on the wall before going to my room.

I opened my closet door and pulled out something that I hadn't touched nor look at in years; my guitar case. I laid it open in my bed and inside was Shane's guitar that he gave to me, the one he wrote our song on. A rested the guitar on my lap and plucked the strings. I smiled when I realized how much I did miss music. I started to play with nothing particular in mind and somehow it turned into a very familiar tune. I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to sing but another voice beat me to it.

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

Shane was sitting in front of me on the bed as I played and he sung to me.****

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

He flashed me a loving smile and looked deeply in my eyes.****

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in and yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

Tears started to form and I was crying lightly as I played. ****

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

I played the last note and looked back at Shane. He gave me the same look he gave me that day at the lake.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked re living that moment.

"You seem different…good different," he corrected himself. I closed my eyes to take it all in. When I opened them, Shane was gone and I was alone. I felt asleep soon after.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but woke up to someone shaking me.

"Mitchie," it was my mother. I looked at the time.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep," my mother smiled at me.

"I brought Mia home and changed her. She is brushing her teeth."

"Thank You." I saw my mother looking at the guitar on my bed.

"You playing again?" she asked hopeful.

"I felt like it tonight for some reason," I told her.

Mia came in and joined us, "All done." She saw the guitar, "WOW, this is so cool. Is it yours mommy?" I nodded.

"You know how to play?" she asked. I nodded again. I never told Mia I sung or played the guitar and piano.

She climbed in bed and hugged me, "Can you play something for me mommy?"

Suddenly I felt scared again, "Maybe another time," I told her, "It's late you should go and sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight mommy," we kissed goodnight.

"I'll tuck her in and head out," my mother said. We said our goodnights and she left with Mia who was talking excitedly.

I got out of bed and carefully placed the guitar back in the case. 'It was a start,' I thought before going back to sleep.

**DISCLAIMER: The song used is "Gotta Find You," by Joe Jonas. **

**Question: Where should Derek's and Mitchie's next date be? **

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated this story. I had writers block and I bit discourage by the lack of reviews from the last few chapters. Please review! It is every reader's goal to get a response from their audience. I'll update more often and I hope you like this chapter. **

The next day Caitlyn stopped by work.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. She sat at a table and I poured her a cup of coffee.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. You? How's Nate?"

"We're good," she answered, "So Jason tells us you are talking to a therapist."

I nodded, "Ya, I am."

"So that is what you are calling him," my mother came up to us and winkedo at me.

'What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie's new "boyfriend"," my mother said placing air quotes around boyfriend. I looked at her, "I mean guy friend."

"Jason did mention something about that, now that I think about it," Caitlyn grinned.

I caught on, "Oh. I see. You came to get more information."

"It's what best friends are for," she rested her chin in her hands, waiting for me to start.

I laughed and sat across from her, "That day after I left your house upset, I took Mia to the park and she ran off because she was hungry and got lost. This guy Derek found her and helped to look for me and we got into talking."

"Tell me about him," she said excitedly.

"He just moved here from LA. He says it wasn't for him. He's a mechanic."

Caitlyn nodded her head in approval, "Is he hot?" she asked then added, "Don't tell Nate."

I laughed, Caitlyn never changed, "He's good looking," I said and Caitlyn laughed.

"We went out last night," I told her. Her eyes widened, "As friends," I clarified.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I think so," I said.

"Good," Caitlyn said and drank her coffee.

"I've missed you, missed this talking to you about boys," I told her after a couple of moments.

"I've missed you too." We got up and hugged. "Come for dinner tonight. Jason's coming over. You can bring Mia," she said.

"Will Nate be mad?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do know he misses you," she said.

I thought about it, "Okay, we will come over."

Later that day, Mia and I made our way to Caitlyn and Nate's for dinner. I knocked on the door and Nate answered.

"Mitchie," he said surprised, "What are you doing here? We suppose to babysit tonight?"

"No. I thought you knew. Caitlyn invited me over for dinner.

"She did," he said. Caitlyn came to the door and dragged me in.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said and then knelt down and gave Mia a kiss before she ran off to play with Nate's instruments.

I walked into the kitchen, "So what can I help you with?" I asked Caitlyn.

"Nothing, everything is done. We are just waiting for Jason to come," she said.

A few minutes later Jason came. Mia jumped into his arms and started to ramble on about her day.

"Dinner," Caitlyn called out. We all sat down; Mia between Nate and Jason and Caitlyn and I across from them. Mia led the conversation for most of dinner, and talked about everything to my liking.

"Did you know mommy plays guitar?" Mia asked excitedly. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. No one said anything; but their eyes were on me with shocked expressions. I just sat there as I stared and picked at my plate. "And mommy said she's going to teach me," Mia said even more excitedly.

Everyone was still silent which confused Mia. "Isn't that great?" she asked.

"That's great Mia," Jason was the first to talk. Mia smiled and went back to eating. Meanwhile, I looked up from my plate to meet Nate's eyes which never left me.

"What?" I asked, "I just needed to see it again," I shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. I needed the subject to change quickly, "Cait, this is excellent." I took another bite of my chicken. Nate unexpectedly dropped his fork which startled everyone, left the table and went outside. Mia looked after Nate even more confused. I excused myself and walked outside to find Nate sitting on the porch stairs. I sat beside him. We just sat there for a few moments silently. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Come on Nate. The silent treatment is killing me," I told him. "Say something; anything."

"Trust me when I say this, you are not the only who misses him like crazy," he confessed and looking up at the stars. "I miss him a lot."

"I know. We all do," I told him and looked up at the sky.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"You can tell me anything," I told him.

"I guess I never have gotten over his death either," he told me. "I guess that is why I got angry the other day. You can say I was a bit jealous."

"Nate jealous?" I asked surprised.

"You get to "see" him and "talk" to him," he used air quotes, "and I wish I could talk to him because he was my person; the one I went to for everything. Now I don't have that. I wish he was here; I have so much to tell him."

"You know you can talk to me anytime about anything," I told him.

"I know. I just feel like I lost something when Shane died."

"Me too. My sanity," I joked and we laughed.

"So I hear you are talking to a therapist," Nate commented. I nodded. "How is it?" he asked.

"It sucks," I said truthfully.

"I bet it is, but thank you for doing it. I don't want see you so lost. I don't want to lose anymore family."

"I understand." We stayed out and talked as friends; something we hadn't done since Shane's death.

I got home later that night with a sleeping Mia in my arms whom I tucked into her bed. I went to the kitchen and saw I had a message. I hit play.

"Hey Mitchie, it's Derek. How are you? Oh that's right; I'm talking to a machine." I listened as he rambled on about me not on other line. "Anyways, there is a carnival tomorrow and I was wondering if you and of course Mia wanted to go with me? Um… I understand if you say no but I think it would be a lot of fun. So call me and let me know what you think. Bye"

I couldn't help but smile and thought about it before I called back.

The next night Derek came by to pick us up.

"Hey Derek, come in," I led him in.

"Thanks," he said, "Wow. You look great."

"Thank you," I inspected myself. I wasn't wearing anything fancy; just a causal shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Derek!" Mia yelled and ran to Derek. She jumped into his arms.

Derek laughed because Mia took him by surprised.

"Mia," I said and was about to get her.

"Don't worry. I don't mind," Derek assured me.

"Are we going yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes," Derek answered. "Right mom?" he asked me.

"All ready," I said and we made our way out.

We drove to the carnival and Mia's eyes lit up when she saw all the flashy lights, heard the carnival music and all the rides. She grabbed hold onto both of our hands and dragged us to the admissions booth. I stopped to pull out money for Mia and myself.

Derek stopped me, "My treat," he told me. He turned to the attendant, "Three tickets please."

"Thank you," I said as he handed me a ticket and secured a wrist band on Mia's arm. Mia started to run towards the rides when I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't go so far.

"Stay with us," I warned her.

Derek took hold of her hand, 'So where to first?" he asked her. Mia looked around as she didn't know where to start until she spotted goldfish and balloon popping at one of the booths.

"There," she said and ran with Derek to the booth. "I always wanted a goldfish," Mia told Derek.

"Well then, we just have to get you one then," he told her. Derek paid for a round and the attendant gave give a few darts to pop the balloons with. He threw the first dart and it popped the balloon in the middle.

"Nice throw," I commented.

"Darts was a past time in college," he threw another dart and it popped a blue balloon.

"How about yourself? What was your college past time?" he asked me.

"I didn't really have one considering I never finished," I told him as he threw his darts popping every balloon.

"We have a winner," the attendant announced and Mia cheered and clapped.

"Mommy we won," she told me. I watched as Derek danced around with her and picked her up so she could have a better view of the fish.

"So which one do you want?" he asked her. I stood back and watched him with her. He was a natural with children. I smiled at that and at how comfortable Mia was with him; someone she barely knew. She was a people's person just like Shane.

Mia rested in Derek's arms with an arm around his shoulder as she inspected all the goldfish. "That one," she point to a fish bowl near her. The attendant placed the fish in a clear bag with water before he handed it to her.

Mia squealed and ran to me, "Look mommy," she jumped up and down with the bag in her arms. The bag was a bit big for her to carry so I grabbed it before she could drop it.

"Did you say thank you?" I asked her.

"Thank you!" she screamed at Derek who laughed in reply.

"No problem. It was my pleasure," he then said.

Mia unconscious held onto Derek's hand and hurried to the bumper car. She chose a green car, her favourite colour, and Derek buckled her in. He placed a helmet on her head and she smiled and laughed wanting to go.

She looked over and waved, "Come on mommy."

"You go ahead," I held up the fish to show her why.

Once everyone was buckled in their cars the game started. Mia burst out laughing the first hit they took by a black car.

"Hit that one Derek," she demanded and pointed to a red car.

"Hold on," he instructed.

"Faster," she kept saying to him.

As I watched I noticed how Derek's eyes lit up every time Mia laughed. He really was great with her; he even looked like a father playing with their child. Suddenly I had a sad feeling and felt the need to cry. This is what I always pictured but with Shane and I know he pictured it too. And it made me sad that he was not here to enjoy it.

After about another hour or so Mia got very tired from all the excitement so we called it a night. By the time we had gotten back to my house Mia was already asleep.

Derek picked her up and carried her inside, "I'll just go put her to bed," he told me.

"First room to the right," I told him. He went upstairs and I went to the kitchen to find something to put the fish in. I filled a jug up with water and carefully dropped the fish in.

Derek came in, "You need any help?" he asked.

"No thank you. That was very kind of you to tuck her in," I told him.

"She's a cool kid," he commented.

"She had a lot of fun," I told him, "Probably will be talking about for days. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," Derek took a seat at the table while I made coffee.

"So not to sound nosy or anything but why did you drop out of college. You don't seem like the drop out type?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was very close to complete my degree in music and when Shane died I guess I lost interest. Well, in music in general."

"You can never loss interest in something you are passionate about. You should go back and finish your degree."

"I don't know. With Mia and stuff," I countered.

"You owe it to yourself and your little girl. What school did you attend?"

"G.B Scott."

"I know some people over there, if you ever change your mind."

We finished our coffee and I walked him to the door.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you," I told him.

"I had a lot of fun too," he smiled and that is when I noticed hoe close we were and that his hand was on my arm. I looked at him and as he stared at him. His head was getting closer to mind. Our lips were about to touch when I saw Shane standing there watching. I snapped back to reality and pulled away.

It turned a little awkward, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he answered though I could tell he was a little disappointed. I pulled him into a hug before he went. I watched him drive away and mentally kick myself. I felt Shane's arms around me and felt instantly safe.

**Please Review! I want to see at least 10 but the more the better. **

**Tell me what you liked and disliked. Tell me what you want to see happen in the story **


End file.
